WP:Spam
This is an overview of the policy of spam. Spam isn't tolerated on the wiki. Wiki-wide, this is the definition: *Saying random statements without a legitimate reason. *Posting images that are unrelated to the subject. **Posting morbid or gruesome images without warning are also spam. Articles If an article does not contain a complete sentence, it is considered spam and will be removed by an administrator via instant deletion. Images containing text do not count. Gallery pages are not considered articles, so this rule does not apply to them. Threads Forum Along with the basic spam rules, remember to follow the rules of the board, and stay on topic to the thread. Posting on forum threads after 14 days can count as spam without permission from a mini-admin or above. Wall Users can set up some basic guidelines on their walls. If these guidelines are broken repeatedly, action can be taken. Categories Categories that are added without providing a benefit in organization of articles is spam. It is to be avoided, along with stuff like: *Pointless Categories *Duplicate categories (two or more for the same thing) *Single-Article categories Comments Commenting is more lenient, but the rules still apply. Also, one who is commenting must post something related to the article, or if not replying to something else. If someone is replying, they must use the reply button. Templates Creating templates for use in articles is considered spam unless you have permission from a mini-admin or above. Please use the templates that have already been approved. For example, the infoboxes we use are: *Template:CharacterInfobox for characters *Template:CountryInfobox for countries and cities *Template:TVSeries for television series *Template:Meme Infobox for memes *Template:Infobox for everything else Creating templates strictly for use on userpages or sandboxes is not considered spam. NSFW Content Posting morbid or gruesome images without warning is considered spam. If these are present on an article, Template:NSFW can provide the heads-up for you. Depending on how NSFW the content of the article is, you may want to use a different type of NSFW template. There are three types: *Type 1: A small header roughly the size of Template:Stub. *Type 2: A decent-sized header slightly smaller than Template:Needs Work. *Type 3: A large header that contains all of the article's contents in a dropdown menu that must manually be opened. As an adult-oriented wiki, most content does not require an NSFW template, as NSFW is implied from the start. However, when an NSFW template is needed, a Type 1 will typically suffice. NSFW templates are meant primarily for images, rather than raw text. Please note that certain things, such as pornography, are unacceptable - even with a prior warning. Grammar Excessively bad grammar or overuse of bad grammar is considered spam, with the following exceptions: *A quote can have bad grammar so long as the original quote had the same errors. *The grammar plays a beneficial role in an article. (example) *The grammar was approved by an admin. Other Languages We are the English Wiki, so English is the default language here. Posting in other languages is usually spam, unless there is a good reason. *A translation is provided, preferably with Template:Translator. *You're speaking with someone who knows the language. *It is a Place name (English still has to be defaulted) Category:Policy Category:Wiki